Hyperplastic synovial joint diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, are disorders that can cause a condition known as synovial hyperplasia synovitis. Examples of such joint diseases include, e.g., inflammatory arthritides, including infection, deposition diseases such as amyloid arthropathy, as well as other disorders such as, neoplastic-like diseases such as pigmented villonodular synovitis. Synovial hyperplasia is an overgrowth of the inner layer of an articular capsule surrounding a joint. This inner layer is otherwise known as the synovial membrane. The synovial hyperplasia can further result in progressive destruction, deformity, and/or disability of the joint. The hyperplastic synovial membrane includes proliferation of the synovial cells and in many cases, inflammatory cells or proteins that may collect in the synovial membrane of the joint. The hyperplastic synovial membrane can be referred to as "pannus". Destruction or modification of the pannus can prevent joint destruction, deformity, and/or disability within the joint.